Quest for the Snow Queen
by mo1301
Summary: Anna spent her whole life in a kingdom with an eternal winter and with parents who ignored her. After her parents' untimely death, Anna is ready to seek revenge against the person responsible for their deaths - the Snow Queen, a sorceress living high up in the mountains. Unaware that Elsa is her sister, Anna travels with Kristoff and Sven to avenge her parents.
1. Prologue

**I saw an interesting story idea about Elsa and Anna being separated as children with Elsa living away from Arendelle and being the feared 'Snow Queen' while Anna continues to live in the castle and then one day, without knowing they are sisters, plans to kill Elsa. I decided to try my hand and writing it out, so I hope you like it.**

**Note: Anna is a little darker and less carefree and naïve than she is in the movie.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the movie Frozen, so these characters are not mine.**

* * *

The situation that Anna grew up in was never exactly normal, even past the fact that she was a princess. Anna grew up in Arendelle, which was a wonderful kingdom, but for as long as she could remember it was trapped in an eternal winter. She had been a sheltered child, yes, but she still heard the rumors and gossip between servants and the villagers she was able to overhear if she opened the right window at the right time. And from what she managed to gather, the snow and ice that plagued her kingdom was caused by a sorceress with magical ice powers living high up in the North Mountain.

Anna knew that this unusual climate caused her parents much stress. Her father would stare out at the snow-covered village near their castle with sad eyes, and he rarely permitted Anna to leave the safety of the front gates. Her mother always seemed to be in a state of depression, and she hid away in her bedroom with tears in her eyes every time a blizzard hit Arendelle.

These were not the ideal conditions for Anna. She had to spend her days trying to entertain herself, which worked for a while due to her large imagination and the huge playground of a castle she had to explore. But after a while, the sadness permeating the castle subdued her to the point that it seemed too stifling for her to even breath right anymore.

Anna was eleven years old the first time she snuck out. It had been a little harder than she thought it would be and took a little craftiness, but she managed to climb out of a high window and slide carefully down the rooftops while avoiding the guards' gazes. She had landed right beyond a side wall of the stone barrier protecting the castle.

It was on that day that Anna first met Kristoff.

Kristoff had been twelve at the time, and Anna met him and his young reindeer friend, Sven, in the market square. Kristoff had been on break from helping the men who kept the fjord free from ice by cutting it out and freeing up the water. He had been looking for a new hat since his was little more than a dirty rag from overuse, but he hadn't had enough money to buy anything substantial. Anna saw his predicament and bought one for him – a warm, dark winter hat that Kristoff took after thanking Anna profusely. It didn't take long for the two to become friends; both were lonely children who needed a friend. For the first time in as long as she could remember, Anna had been really, truly happy. It was with great reluctance that she parted from Kristoff and went home that night, sneaking around the back of the castle, climbing through a small space under the stone wall, and quietly entering the back door that led to the kitchen.

Four years passed by, and Anna still lived in the depressing atmosphere of the castle, but she still had Kristoff and Sven. She could be found with them nearly every day, and she even started exiting the castle through the front gate – evidently, her parents no longer noticed or cared about her whereabouts, wrapped up in their grief as they were. As happy as Anna was about her new freedom, she was still saddened by the fact that her parents began to care so little.

Everything changed right after Anna's sixteenth birthday. Her parents, for the first time since her birth, were leaving the castle. The storms outside had been getting worse, and what little goods Arendelle managed to gather were not enough for the starving people, even with the trades they held with other kingdoms. The king and queen needed to send their request for help, but this time, instead of a messenger, they were going themselves. Weselton was their destination, and it was not very far. Anna's parents, tired of living in the oppressive and stifling castle and with a large request that was better done in person, decided to go on a two-week-long trip.

It stung Anna that her parents didn't want to take her along with them. But she kept up her forced smile as she held her tears in and hugged the king and queen goodbye. "See you in two weeks," she said as their arms wrapped around her.

Anna never could have imagined what happened over the next two weeks.

Word came three days later that the ship carrying her parents had capsized before it could reach Weselton. It had been trapped in huge waves caused by a strong storm that had hit Arendelle and area around it – one of the worst winter storms ever to hit. Anna was trapped in mental paralysis. She just couldn't comprehend what had happened, even as she sat through the funeral and unnoticed tears ran down her cheeks and Kristoff sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her that kept her from completely going catatonic.

A week later, after her royal advisor mentioned to her that she would become queen after her eighteenth birthday, Anna simply became angry.

She punched pillows and screamed and cried and paced until her feet had blisters. The grief had finally hit her, and she was mad at her parents for not being there for her nearly enough, for paying more attention to the weather than to their own daughter, for leaving her to run a kingdom when she was still so young, for going on that stupid trip to Weselton and getting caught in that stupid storm… That storm…

And just like that, Anna found the new target of her rage. All of this, every miserable day Anna went through in her childhood, was all caused by the Snow Queen. The icy sorceress who lived in the mountains caused the winter that depressed her parents and diverted their attention; she was the one who sent the storm that _killed her parents_. Anna was furious, and no one was able to calm her rage, not even Kristoff.

No one was surprised when Anna announced her plan to kill the Snow Queen. Some of the servants tried to dissuade her.

"Princess Anna, it's far too dangerous!" Gerda exclaimed.

"And who would take over Arendelle if anything happened to you? You're the sole heir!" Kai reasoned.

Anna raised a hand to stop the objections. "I am avenging my parents, and that is the last I'll say of it," she said quietly, and that was enough to stop the attempts to hold her back.

Anna turned to Kristoff who had been watching her from the side of the room. She knew what he was thinking – Anna was too stubborn to let anyone change her mind, so there was no point in trying. "Will you come with me?" she asked him.

"Of course I will," he replied with a half-grin on his face. He knew it was dangerous, but at least he would be there with his best friend and able to protect her if she ran into any trouble.

"Kristoff and I will gather the supplies we need tonight, and we will leave at dawn," Anna told the staff. This time, no one tried to change her mind, and they watched as she exited swiftly from the castle.

* * *

**Anna ended up being pretty serious and very Elsa-like, but by the end of the story she'll be much more like the movie Anna we know and love.**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll update as quickly as I can!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I finally found a computer to update on, so here's the next chapter for you guys. Thanks so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews; they really inspired me for this story! **

**I will begin to incorporate other characters (minor and major) that were in the movie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney movie Frozen.**

* * *

"So what do you plan on doing once we actually find the Snow Queen?" Kristoff asked suddenly, glancing over at Anna. They were in Kristoff's sled, a sleek and polished wooden contraption that allowed both of them to be seated comfortably, side by side. Kristoff sat on the left side and held the reins that led to Sven who was pulling the sled.

"I was kind of just planning on winging it," Anna said sheepishly. "But at least we've got everything we should need! Torches, crossbows, swords… We'll be fine!"

Kristoff shook his head in amusement. If it were anyone else, he would be annoyed with the lack of planning. But this was his best friend in the whole world, and he knew that this was just how Anna lived – on the edge with more improvisation than the average person was used to.

In all fairness, Anna had stocked them with enough supplies to give them a fair fighting chance. They had the basic supplies of food, backpacks, climbing rope, blankets, and lanterns. But she had also thought strategically. Both of them were wearing chainmail over their torsos that was both flexible and strong. They had steel-toed boots to protect them from anything that could crush their toes. A pack in the back of the sled held crossbows with many extra bolts, sharp swords, torches to ward off the Snow Queen with, and shields to provide further protection. Anna had made sure that they each had weapons on them at all times, too – Anna had a crossbow strapped across her back and a dagger strapped to her belt. Kristoff had a sword strapped to his belt.

They both each had on easy clothes to walk, run, and fight in, too. They were in long, warm pants, thick boots, and tight, long-sleeved shirts with winter jackets over them.

"Well, it could be worse…" Kristoff finally said with a half-smirk. Anna nudged his shoulder.

"Hey! Have some faith in me!" Anna replied playfully. Then she sobered some. "We can do this. We need to do this," Anna chanted, and it sounded both to her and Kristoff as though she were really trying to convince herself.

"We've _got this,_ Anna," Kristoff told her softly in a voice that he only ever used with Anna. Anna smiled up at him.

A sudden noise caused them both to stiffen. Kristoff pulled the reins gently to stop Sven as he grabbed a torch from the back. He lit it in their lantern so that he could use it to look around. It was dark out, dark enough that they were planning on stopping soon anyway.

After a moment, they both spotted the source of the noise – unfortunately. At least ten pairs of eyes glowed out from the forest edge. Kristoff swore under his breath as he quickly ordered, "Sven, go!"

The reindeer took off, jolting the sled as it raced uphill. The wolves were growling and howling behind them, catching up to them far faster than Sven would be able to outrun.

"Looks like we're using the torches a little early," Kristoff grunted as he leaned over to pull some torches out of the back. He handed one to Anna, and they each lit one. They hit the wolves that raced alongside the sled, shouting warnings and advice to each other.

"Watch the one coming up!"

"Hit them near the head!"

"Your torch is going out!"

Eventually, the wolves began winning – too many of them had caught up to the sled. Kristoff turned to look forward so that he could check on Sven's progress and groaned as he saw that they were approaching a cliff. He quickly grabbed Anna around the waist and swung her over onto Sven's back.

"Hey!" she called out indignantly as she dropped the torch. It flew backwards and hit a wolf in the face, barely missing setting the sleigh on fire.

"Go, Sven!" Kristoff called, purposely ignoring Anna as he cut Sven loose. Anna held on tight as Sven picked up speed and jumped across the cliff, hitting the other side and somehow managing to keep his footing. Kristoff followed a moment after, jumping out of the sleigh halfway across the gap. He almost lost his grip and fell, but Anna threw down a rope that he held onto as she and Sven pulled him back up.

Kristoff and Anna looked over the side at the cliff at the sleigh burning in a large inferno at the bottom. Kristoff dragged a hand down his face in annoyance.

"Well, that makes things harder," Anna commented. She looked over and saw Kristoff's posture and guiltily said, "I'll replace your sled…and everything in it."

Kristoff gave her a small smile. "I know, Anna. I'm just worried about what to do from here."

"We keep going! We've still got some weapons… We can do this!" Anna sounded much more confident than she had earlier.

"All right… Guess we can't go back anyway," Kristoff sighed. "Let's do this."

He, Anna, and Sven began the long trek up towards the North Mountain, looming high above them.

* * *

**This chapter didn't go exactly as I planned, but there's definitely more adventure to come! I'll update as soon as I have access to a computer again. **

**One question for you guys. Should I have Hans as a character? As a warning, he will only be in the story as an evil character if I do add him in. Let me know what you all think!**

**Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much again for the favorites, follows, and reviews! Nothing makes me happier than to see those!**

**I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I'm happy to present the next chapter to you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney movie Frozen.**

* * *

Sven had the most fun climbing the steep path to the North Mountain out of the three of them. He would gallop forward, find an icicle that excited him, run back to skip in circles around Kristoff and Anna, and race back out to find something else that interested him.

Kristoff and Anna were not quite as happy as Sven.

Having armor and weapons strapped onto them had seemed like a stroke of luck when the sled was blazing at the bottom of the cliff, but now all they wanted to do was take off all the heavy gear and throw _it_ off a cliff. Kristoff's sword hilt dug into his side with every step, and the crossbow on Anna's back was not secured enough to prevent it from swinging as she walked, constantly slamming into her like a painful metronome.

"Alright, I need a break," Anna said an hour after they had started off from the cliff, sitting down on a log half hidden in snow with a huff. Kristoff sat beside her with a relieved sigh.

"This adventure's a little more complicated than I thought it would be," he said as he took off his sweaty hat with one hand and pet Sven's nose with the other.

Anna groaned and flopped backwards onto a boulder that was standing behind the log she was sitting on. "At least we're almost there… We can camp here for the night and be at the Snow Queen's castle by midmorning tomorrow," she replied.

After a moment of resting, the two friends began to set up a temporary camp. Kristoff somehow managed to make a fire within a half an hour using dry sticks that he had found in the woods (a skill that Anna had admired many times) and a book of matches that he had in his jacket pocket. Anna collected all of their equipment and set it in a pile on the log, which she had dusted snow off of. She also found a carrot in her jacket pocket that she had been storing and gave it to a very excited Sven.

Once the fire had warmed them and Anna and Kristoff ate some of the food that they still had with them after the sled crash, they decided to try and get some sleep. They curled up next to the fire on snow-free ground under the cover of the trees and fell asleep under the stars, listening to the sounds of the forest.

Once Kristoff, Sven, and (after a lot of work on Kristoff's part) Anna were fully awake, they began moving once again. Kristoff and Anna were in high spirits once again, and their armor and weapons did not feel like as much of a burden as they had the day before.

To their surprise, the way was a lot easier than they had thought it would be. They didn't run into any more dangerous creatures or cliffs on the way, much to their relief.

When they rounded the final corner and caught sight of the ice palace, both Anna's and KRistoff's jaws dropped. An icy staircase crossed a wide chasm and led to the foot of a spectacular palace. It was the most magnificent thing either one of them had ever seen. Kristoff was nearly in tears.

"It's beautiful!" he murmured. "I definitely need a closer look…"

The three began to walk forward, transfixed, until they reached the foot of the staircase. Then, a mighty roar startled Anna and Kristoff, prompting them to draw their weapons. A huge boulder unwrapped, revealing itself to be a mighty snow monster, at least five times taller than Kristoff with a menacing face and icy spikes on its limbs.

"What is _that?_" Kristoff yelled as he raised his sword.

"It has to be the Snow Queen's guard. It must be one of her creations," Anna said as she quickly loaded her crossbow. The monster started to advance, and Anna shot a bolt at it. The little projectile slammed into its arm but did virtually nothing, save enrage the monster further. Kristoff, after he had ordered Sven to take cover behind a rock wall, charged at the monster but was forced backwards by an icy arm with the power of an avalanche.

"You go left, I'll go right!" Anna called, shooting over to the monster's side. Its head swiveled between the two, but it became distracted with the flurries of movement. It tried to reach out and grab the two, but it became frustrated when Anna and Kristoff just rolled and ducked out of the way. When the monster lifted its head to roar in frustration, Kristoff made his move. He jumped up and slashed his sword down, cutting its leg just above a frozen calf. The monster began to fall into the chasm, reaching out once more to try and grab one of its attackers. It almost took hold of Kristoff, but Anna managed to drag her friend out of the way before he was pulled over the side.

Anna and Kristoff watched as the snow monster fell off of the mountain. "That was crazy," Kristoff said, slowly shaking his head.

Anna blew out a breath, "Well, at least that's over with now. We're almost to the Snow Queen herself."

After the two regrouped and Kristoff told Sven to stay put, the two reconvened at the foot of the staircase. Kristoff ran a gloved hand over the smooth railing, admiring the work. "This is amazing…" he breathed. He led the way up the stairs with an amused but wary Anna trailing after him. Once they reached the top, Kristoff needed a moment to reign himself back in after being highly distracted by the masterful crafting of the ice that formed the Snow Queen's palace.

"Should I give you two a moment alone?" Anna said, smirking. Kristoff gave her a playfully angry look before they both became sober, standing before the huge palace doors. Anna pulled out her crossbow and loaded it almost silently while Kristoff took out his sword.

"Here goes nothing," Anna said quietly as she and Kristoff forced open the heavy doors.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I promise that I will update soon because I am as excited to the write the next chapter as you guys are to read it. I also promise that Elsa will make her first appearance in the next chapter.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
